List of Fresh Digimon
This is a complete list of Digimon species that are of the Fresh (幼年期 I Baby I) level. The lowest and weakest of the Digivolutionary levels, Fresh Digimon are equivalent to human infants. Most Digimon of this level are small and do not have well-defined body parts. This is the level that most Digimon hatch from their Digi-Eggs into. Most Digimon of all levels reside in the Digital World (sometimes called "DigiWorld" for short), a parallel universe created from data inside the Earth's electronic communication networks. However, Digimon are sometimes capable of traveling to Earth - or as it is called in DigiWorld, the Real World. Arkadimon (Fresh) Arkadimon is a Bewitching Beast Digimon whose name is derived from Arkadia, a reference to its Tamer's desire to create a "New Utopia". Unlike most Digimon, it keeps the same name through its digivolutions, and even as a Fresh, it is powerful enough to destroy Megas. Because of its power and wickedness, it is impossible for a Tamer to truly control it. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Attacks *'Absorption': A large crab-like arm appears from Arkadimon's back and is used to impale the enemy. It then absorbs their data into his body. Bombmon Bombmon are Slime Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Cherry bomb. Their fuse-shaped tails are ignited upon hatching, but they usually digivolve before it burns out. Because of this, its unknown what will actually happen if the fuse burns outs, but Bombmon has a fiery personality, and if it is in a bad mood, the fuse burns faster. Digimon Next In the Digimon Next manga some Bombmon are members of Barbamon's army. Attacks *'Crack-Crack-Crackle' (Bachi Bachi Bacchin): The spark on the fuse produces an intense sound that startles any Digimon nearby. Botamon Botamon is a Slime Digimon whose name is derived from , and as such is an infant. It's about a foot tall, and its mouth is covered by its black fur, making it invisible unless opened. Digimon Adventure Other Botamon are seen in File Island's Primary Village and Server Continent's Koromon Village. Digimon Adventure (Movie) The Digi-Egg that emerges from the Kamiya's computer hatches into a Botamon. Digimon Adventure 02 A Botamon is seen in Primary Village. Several Botamon are seen with an Elecmon and other Fresh Digimon in a forest as BlackWarGreymon passes by. Digimon Frontier Botamon are seen in both Villages of New Beginnings. Digimon Data Squad Agumon once chased a Botamon for fun. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles): Fires pink bubbles from its mouth. Chibomon Chibomon is a Slime Digimon whose name is derived from the Spanish "Chico", or "Small", and as such is tiny. It may also be derived from "chibi". It is friendly and sociable, always brimming with curiosity, but is quite weak. However, it is able to digivolve into any Dragon Digimon. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier Many Chibomon are seen at the Village of Beginnings on the Ophanimoon. Digimon World DS Chibomon is only obtainable from a Digi-Egg. Chibomon can digivolve to Veemon or SnowAgumon. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles): Fires bubbles from its mouth. Conomon |type=Slime }} Conomon is a Slime Digimon whose name is derived from Cocoa, and as such is chocolate-colored. Digimon Frontier Conomon is a student at Togemon's preschool. Cherubimon's Digi-Egg hatches into a Conomon, which immediately digivolves to Lopmon. Several Conomon come from the Village of Beginnings. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles): Fires bubbles from its mouth. Cotsucomon Attacks *'...' (...): ... Datirimon Datirimon is a Slime Digimon whose Japanese name is derived from the onomatopoeia for , whereas its English name originated from a competition run by YTV where whoever won would get the chance to name this Digimon. It is said to appear to humans who have regained once-lost wishes. Digimon Adventure 02 Datirimon was once Yukio Oikawa's partner, but they separated for an unspecified reason. After MaloMyotismon is defeated, Cody Hida helps the dying Oikawa to the entrance to the Digital World, where Datirimon reappears. With Datirimon's prodding, Oikawa recognizes him as his partner. Oikawa then decides to follow BlackWarGreymon's example and convert his essence into spiritual energy to prevent any evil from returning to the Digital World, though his sacrifice saddens Datirimon. [[]] Digimon Frontier A Datirimon is seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Data Squad A Datirimon is seen in a glass stasis tube in the lab where Kurata's men were going to operate on Thomas's sister. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles): Fires bubbles from its mouth. Dodomon Dodomon is a Slime Digimon whose name is derived from the Dodo, a flightless bird well-known for being extinct. Its small body is covered in Mythril hair. It has an aggressive personality, and though it is toothless, it frequently tries to bite other Digimon, resulting in the species being near extinction. Dodomon is a natural carrier of the X-Antibody. Dodomon's only appearance has been in the Digimon Pendulum X toy. Attacks *'Little Iron Drop' (Small Iron Grain): Spits out a small iron ball. Fufumon Fufumon is a Slime Digimon name is derived from the onomatopoeia for . Its body is so light that it can float in the air, but this makes it an easy target. When it is attacked by an enemy, it will either spit small iron spikes at them, or will lunge with the needle on its head. Unfortunately, the needle is soft, so it does not do much damage. Fufumon is a natural carrier of the X-Antibody. Fufumon's only appearance has been in the Digimon Pendulum X toy. Attacks *'Small Iron Spikes' (Small Iron Thorn): Spits small spikes of iron from his mouth. Jyarimon |attribute=Virus |type=Slime }} Jyarimon is a Slime Digimon whose name is derived from a Digimon Frontier Jyarimon is a student at Togemon's preschool. Another Jyarimon is seen at the Fortune Teller Village. Several Jyarimon were at both Villages of Beginnings. Attacks *'Pyro Bubbles': Fires tiny bubble sized fireballs. Ketomon Ketomon is a Slime Digimon whose name is derived from . It makes a minor appearance in the Digimon WonderSwan Color game "Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer". Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles): Fires bubbles from its mouth. Kiimon }} Kiimon is a Slime Digimon whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for . Attacks * Bubble Blow (Acid Bubbles): Fires bubbles from its mouth. KoDokugumon KoDokugumon are tiny versions of Dokugumon. They attack enemies by forming huge swarms and overwhelming them with sheer numbers. Their name derives from the Japanese words ko, meaning "baby" or "small", and dokugumo, meaning "poisonous spider" or simply Dokugumon, since these creatures appear to be infant versions of Dokugumon. Digimon Adventure A swarm of KoDokugumon were spawned from a Dokugumon. They attempted to stop the DigiDestined from following Myotismon to the Real World. All of them were destroyed by WereGarurumon. Attacks Kuramon Kuramon is an Unidentified Digimon whose name and design are derived from the . Digimon Adventure Our War Game! Digimon Adventure 02 Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Data Squad Several Kuramon serve as living cameras for Gotsumon. They first appeared as the DATS approached the canyon in which MetalPhantomon resided. Kuramon was incorrectly stated to be an In-Training in Data Squad. Digimon World DS Kuramon is treated as an In-Training, and can digivolve to Guilmon, Keramon or Muchomon. [[]] Attacks *'Glare Eye' Leafmon Leafmon is a Slime Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Leaf". Its body contains a variety of plant elements, including chlorophyll that allows it to photosynthesize. As an infant it is unable to fight, but its innocence calms others down. However, it is shy, and if someone gets too close, it will spit out acid bubbles. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier A Leafmon is seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Several Leafmon can be seen at both Villages of Beginnings. Digimon Battle Spirit Leafmon appears when Wormmon is defeated and de-digivolves. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles): Fires bubbles from the mouth. MetalKoromon MetalKoromon is a Machine Digimon whose name is derived from . Digimon Tamers A MetalKoromon appears in Digimon Tamers as a possessed driver of Behemoth, a sentient motorcycle who was terrorizing the Digital World. Digimon Data Squad An injured MetalKoromon is in the care of Cherrymon and the group of Nyokimon he protects. Attacks *'Powder Blow' (Jamming Powder) Mokumon Mokumon is a Smoke Digimon whose name and design are derived from . Digimon Tamers A group of Mokumon were employed by Shibumi as his helpers when his consciousness was in the Digital World. (His body was in the Real World in a coma.) One of the Mokumon shapeshifted to Shibumi's countenance to enter the Real World and sneak a "Blue Card", a card used as an activator for the main partner Digimon of this series to digivolve to the Ultimate level, into a boy's trading card deck. Yamaki chased the Mokumon, thinking it was Shibumi. The Mokumon disappeared into a pile of smoke, revealing that it was really a Digimon. Two other Mokumon were seen in Shibumi's DigiWorld library. Digimon Frontier A Mokumon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Attacks *'Smokey Blow' (Smoke): Spreads smoke from its body to distract its foes and escape. Nyokimon Nyokimon is a Seed Digimon. Nyokimon is a variation of Botamon. It may look cowardly, but it is serene. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 A Nyokimon are seen with an Elecmon and other Fresh Digimon in a forest as BlackWarGreymon passes by. Several Nyokimon become partners to Dark Spore infected children (including Hiroshi). Digimon Data Squad Several Nyokimon help Cherrymon tend to the injured Digimon after Akihiro Kurata and his forces return to the Digital World. Attacks * Seed Cracker: tries to spit out seeds in order to surprise the enemy long enough for to escape. Pabumon Pabumon is a Slime Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from "Bubble", a reference to the tiny bubbles it generates. Though it has a short life, it lives with vigor. Because of its soft skin and short lifespan, it cannot protect itself from disease. Though it was first used as a computer virus and proliferated quickly, it wasn't misused. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 A Pabumon becomes a partner to a Dark Spore infected child. Digimon Frontier Multiple Pabumon are seen at both of the Villages of Beginnings. Digimon Data Squad A Pabumon is seen running from Kurata's men and is one of the Digimon deleted by them. Another Pabumon is a childhood friend of Ikuto Noguchi. A Pabumon is one of the Digimon Biyomon brought with him when he was blown into the real world. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Adhesive Bubbles): Fires bubbles from its mouth. *'Sticky Bubbles': Slows down its enemies with a sticky bubble enabling it to escape. Paomon |type=Slime }} Paomon is a Slime Digimon whose design is dog-like. It is named after the "pao", a Mongolian dwelling that resembles the shape of its body. It was created by a research consortium from Shanghai, Taiwan, and Okinawa to be bred and enjoyed. Digimon Frontier Island of the Lost Digimon Paomon is among the Fresh Digimon on the Beast side. Attacks *'Strong Acid Bubbles' Petitmon Petitmon is a Slime Digimon whose name is derived from the French "Petit", or "Small", and as such is tiny. It is able to remain airborne by blowing a gentle breeze at its wings. It hates it when the three scales on its stomach are touched, but is otherwise very cheerful. Pitimon Pitimon is a Slime Digimon whose name is derived from , and as such is very energetic. It is one of the smallest Digimon, and is so young that it cannot talk properly. It has a strong sense of curiosity. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 A Pitimon are seen with an Elecmon and other Fresh Digimon in a forest as BlackWarGreymon passes by. Digimon Next Pitimon is an illegal (which means mutant in the manga) Digimon and partner of Ami Kitajima. In Chapter 11, it is revealed that Pitimon carries the DigiMemory of Water and can Warp Digivolve to MarineAngemon. Attacks * Bubble Blow (Soap Bubbles): Fires bubbles from his mouth. Popomon Popomon is a Slime Digimon. It moves by jumping with its tail, but is cowardly and will run away from anyone that gets too close. If it opens its heart to someone, they will be emotionally attached for life. Popomon's only appearance has been in the "Justice Genome" version of the "D-Accel", a Digimon virtual pet toy. Attacks * Hair Mist: Popomon scatters its body fur to escape from predators. Poyomon Poyomon is a Slime Digimon. Digimon Adventure In "Digibaby Boom", several Poyomon are seen in Primary Village. Digimon Adventure 02 A Poyomon was the only Digimon that was kind to Ken when he came to Primary Village to look for Wormmon. A Poyomon are seen with an List of Rookie Digimon (Part 1)#Elecmon and other Fresh Digimon in a forest as BlackWarGreymon passes by. Digimon Frontier Poyomon are seen at the Flame Terminal, the Great Trailmon Race, and the Village of Beginnings. Island of the Lost Digimon Several Poyomon are among the Fresh Digimon on the Human side. Digimon Data Squad A Poyomon was among the Digimon caught in the vortex that appeared when humans were deleting Digimon. Digimon World DS Poyomon is treated as an In-Training, and can digivolve to Gomamon, Crabmon or Kamemon. They are also enemies in Data Forest. Digimon Dusk/Dawn Poyomon can be found in the Loop Swamp and are treated as In-Training Digimon. Attacks * Bubble Blow (Acid Bubbles): An attack that fires bubbles from the mouth. Puffmon Puffmon is a Spirit Digimon whose name is derived from "Puff", and as such is soft and ball-shaped. Due to the lightness of its body, it is adept at riding wind and drifting through the air, allowing it to move large distances if the wind is favorable, this causes it to travel in clusters. Puffmon's only appearance has been in the "Ultimate Genome" version of the "D-Accel", a Digimon virtual pet toy. Attacks *'Puff Balloon': Sucks in air, allowing it to inflate to three times its normal size. The air is then quickly expelled to provide propulsion for escape. Punimon Punimon is a Slime Digimon whose name is derived from , and as such is very stretchy. Digimon Adventure In "Digibaby Boom", several Poyomon are seen at Primary Village. Digimon Adventure 02 A Punimon berates Ken when he comes looking for Wormmon in Primary Village. Later, several Punimon are seen playing soccer while the DigiDestined help to rebuild their village. Several Punimon are seen with an Elecmon and other Fresh Digimon in a forest as BlackWarGreymon passes by. Several Punimon become partners to Dark Spore infected children. Digimon Data Squad Punimon was one of the Fresh Digimon who came with Biyomon when he returned to the Daimon household. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles): An attack that involves blasting bubbles from the mouth. Pupumon Pupumon is a Slime Digimon whose name is derived from the Hawaiian "Pupu", or "Shell". It's very sensitive to movement, and even though it isn't cowardly, it will fly away if it senses something coming. Along with the other members of its evolutionary line, it lives on the Royal Base and protects it. It naturally carries the X-Antibody. Pupumon's only appearance has been in the Digimon Pendulum X toy. Attacks *'Bubble Blow': Fires bubbles from its mouth. *'Toxic Bubbles': Spits poisonous bubbles from its mouth. Pururumon Pururumon is a Slime Digimon. It moves about by crawling and is dexterous with its fins, but is unable to fly. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier Island of the Lost Digimon Several Pururumon are among the Fresh Digimon on the Beast side. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles): Fires bubbles from its mouth. Puttimon Puttimon is a Small Angel Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Putto. It is said to bring happiness and luck, but even though it is the ancestor of all Angel Digimon, it is unable to tell good from evil. Digimon World DS Puttimon can digivolve into Kudamon, Salamon, or PawnChessmon (White). Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Puttimon can digivolve into Kudamon, Salamon, or PawnChessmon (White). Attacks *'Angel Dust': Puwamon Puwamon is a Chick Digimon. It is covered in soft down, and has extremely keen eyesight, allowing it to react instantly to movement, and it can fly for short distances. It is curious and friendly, making it popular with Tamers, but hates to have its tail-feather touched. Digimon Data Squad Kristy Daimon finds a Puwamon Digi-Egg. Puwamon later digivolves to Biyomon in order to protect Chika from Falcomon. Attacks *'Fuwa Feather': An electrified blast is sent out from the tail feather. Reremon |attribute=Data |type=Slime }} Reremon is a Slime whose name and design are derived from the French "Renard", or "Fox". It is only born on moonlit nights, and if it is born under a full moon it will have especially proficient magical ability. Reremon makes one very minor appearance in the Digimon WonderSwan Color game "Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer". Attacks *'Transform' (変身): Transforms into things close to its body size, but it can never hide its tail. Sakumon |attribute=Data |type=Slime }} Reremon is a Slime whose name and design are derived from the French "Renard", or "Fox". It is only born on moonlit nights, and if it is born under a full moon it will have especially proficient magical ability. Reremon makes one very minor appearance in the Digimon WonderSwan Color game "Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer". Attacks *'Transform' (変身): Transforms into things close to its body size, but it can never hide its tail. TorikaraBallmon TorikaraBallmon is a Food Digimon whose name and design are derived from Lotteria's "Torikara Balls", a type of chicken nugget. Digimon Frontier Six TorikaraBallmon are children to a Burgermon couple. They help Kazemon, Beetlemon, and Kumamon find and defeat the Chameleonmon working for Petaldramon. Tsubumon Tsubumon is a Slime Digimon whose name is derived from . Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers A Tsubumon is among the shadowed Digimon who wanted Rika to be its Tamer. Digimon Frontier A Tsubumon is seen at the Village of Beginnings. Island of the Lost Digimon Tsubumon is among the Fresh Digimon on the Human side. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles): Fires bubbles from its mouth. YukimiBotamon YukimiBotamon is a Slime Digimon whose name and design are derived from , and as such is an infant made of snow. It prefers to live in cold areas, and gives anyones who touches it shivers. When it breathes, water vapor is frozen into snow. Digimon Adventure 02 Several YukimiBotamon are seen with Mimi and Palmon just before a Golemon that Arukenimon made from Control Spires appears. Several YukimiBotamon become partners to Dark Spore infected children. Digimon Frontier A YukimiBotamon is a student at Togemon's preschool, and others are the Village of Beginnings. Island of the Lost Digimon YukimiBotamon is among the Fresh Digimon on the Human side. Digimon Data Squad YukimiBotamon is one of the Baby Digimon who are with Biyomon when he returned to the Real World. Attacks *'Diamond Dust': YukimiBotamon shoots ice particles from her mouth. Yuramon Yuramon is a Seed Digimon whose name and design are derived from , and as such is often shaking. Digimon Adventure In "Digibaby Boom", several Yuramon are seen in Primary Village. Digimon Adventure 02 A Yuramon tries to attack Ken when he comes to Primary Village looking for Wormmon. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Adhesive Bubbles): An attack that involves firing bubbles from the mouth. Zerimon |type=Slime }} Zerimon is a Slime Digimon whose name is derived from Jelly. Digimon Frontier A Zerimon is a student at Togemon's preschool. Another Zerimon is seen in the Village of Beginnings. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles): Fires bubbles from its mouth. Zurumon Zurumon is a Slime Digimon whose name is derived from , and as such is very deceptive. It was created when a hacker exploited a computer virus until it eventually fused with an evil computer. Its body is covered in dripping, toxic slime, and it moves by crawling along the ground. Zurumon have appeared in the original Digimon virtual pet. Attacks *'Poison Bubbles' References Fresh Digimon